


【Theseus/Newt】gutang

by shi0429



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Library Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shi0429/pseuds/shi0429
Summary: Newt只是想给自己的哥哥科普动物知识，结果Theseus和他就在图书馆莫名其妙地演示了一番关于动物繁殖那些事





	【Theseus/Newt】gutang

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 天雷全是我  
> 有xing器官描写 可能有下流发言  
> 看在是PWP的份上  
> 请勿太计较设定 球球了  
> *两位在文中是恋人关系！！！！！！

爱情与做爱，没有人知道是哪一个先来。可是有时候那些因为爱情而产生的性爱，却总是来得那么突然。

纽特·斯卡曼德认为让自己的哥哥陪同自己到图书馆翻查关于神奇动物的资料，是一个彻头彻尾的错误！！！梅林啊，我不应当答应忒休斯的，这头自顾自发情的野兽！

这本该是一场斯卡曼德兄弟温馨和睦的约会，在图书馆里，充满人文气息的地方，一同阅读，悄声交流读书心得，他甚至还能给忒休斯科普点关于动物的知识，这个动物包括的当然还有麻瓜界的动物。可就是这样一个小科普，导致纽特想给自己和哥哥施放一忘皆空。

“无论是在魔法界还是麻瓜界，动物都遵循着物竞天择，弱肉强食的准则。为了实现繁殖需要，同一物种下因为遗传而天生弱小的个体，总要作出一点牺牲的。”

“例如呢？纽特？”

忒修斯盯着自己弟弟鼻梁上的雀斑，他知道，每次亲吻纽特的脸颊时，纽特因为害羞，总是闭着眼睛不敢看对方，但是眼皮的抖动暗示着他有多紧张，连那些雀斑也仿佛在跃动着，忒修斯此刻只想亲亲自己的弟弟，让他颤抖，让他发热发红，连身上的雀斑也一同发热发红。

“比如说，我们不能简单地判断雄性和雌性，动物虽有两性之分，但是他们的性别是不同的。在麻瓜界有一种名为流苏鹬的鸟类，雄性分为三种性别，其中有一种为拟雌型，他们与雌性相似，于是会想方设法混入独立型雄性的领地，让独立型雄性，噢就是自立且强大的雄性在他们身上耗费精力，拟雌型的雄性就会趁机与领地的真正雌性偷情交配，借此来完成繁殖需要......啊！”

纽特小小地惊呼了一声，声音不大。虽然此时的图书馆里人不多，但他仍害怕地四处张望了一下，即使他装作若无其事的样子。

可是忒修斯的亲吻还未结束。两个人的头颅靠在一起，在旁人看来他们只是亲密地讨论一点小秘密，实际上忒修斯不断地轻啄着纽特脸上的雀斑，他用嘴唇代替自己的双手，一点一点地去找到那些雀斑的位置，仿佛是在定点一样，嘴唇蹭了蹭那些可怜的斑点。这是一个预警，就跟护士在注射前涂抹的酒精，忒修斯的舌尖在那些被蹭红发热的斑点上，细细地舔舐了一番，意图安慰被他吓得浑身颤抖的弟弟。

“忒......忒修斯，梅林在上，你在做什么！这可是图书馆！”

纽特不敢高声疾呼，他只能用气音在兄长的耳边进行询问，他又羞又惊而加强的语气，让呼出的气息变得更为灼热，熏红了忒修斯的耳廓，让他的耳朵感到瘙痒，这股痒痒劲儿还不断蔓延，痒进他的心里。

“阿尔忒弥斯，我怀疑，你就是巫师界的拟雌型。嗯？你看你是那么地瘦小，用你那些脆弱的、惹人想要抱抱你的神情，去勾引一个首席傲罗在你身上耕耘，直到耗尽精力，甚至要在此处跟你的亲哥哥偷情。”

什么勾引？什么偷情？纽特似乎没有留意到自己哥哥把自己称呼为“拟雌型”，他气红了脸，脸上的雀斑却更为突显，忒修斯常将这些雀斑比喻为繁星，而纽特此刻希望它们化作流星雨，全部砸在忒修斯的身上，去惩罚他那些无理的指控。

“梅林的袜子，你该让魔法部的傲罗们好好听听你这些无理的、粗鲁的发言！他们那个不言苟笑的首席傲罗居然在这里开自己弟弟的荤段子！但他的弟弟......呜”

纽特的低声指控被迫中断，他本该是个低调且不善反驳的神奇动物学家，但自从与自己的哥哥成为恋人以来，他才见识到自己哥哥诸多的恶趣味，偷亲偷抱已经是最低级别的举动，要知道忒修斯就跟宣示主权的霸道雄性一样，恨不得在纽特身上盖章，营造一种纽特的情人热情、霸道的形象，因为根本没有人知道，斯卡曼德兄弟偷偷结合了。旁人只知道兄弟都有了各自的情人，情人火辣且领地意识强烈。

被人捂着嘴巴进行幻影移形的感觉是怎么样的？纽特·斯卡曼德可以告诉你，那是接近窒息的感觉，他差点就能在画框中长住了。但是忒修斯·斯卡曼德不会让这种事情发生的，他吻住了纽特的嘴唇，小心地渡气，以缓和他的窒息感。

待纽特缓过气来的时候，忒修斯才慢条斯理地接上弟弟还未说完的话，并且进行了小小的扭曲理解。

“但他的弟弟偏偏就是首席傲罗的恋人，他承认了哥哥对自己的指控。”

可怜的纽特稍微喘过气来，便又听到哥哥这样恶趣味的发言，他甚至怀疑忒修斯有了动物生理期，而导致他的情绪在此刻极其不稳定，起码表现得没有那么正常。他瞪圆了祖母绿的眼睛，脸颊带着还未褪去的羞红，气愤地盯着忒修斯，然而这个举动在忒修斯看来，就像是在引诱他亲吻纽特的眼睛，让它们蒙上水雾，或者淌下泪水，然后忒修斯可以用舌头舔去那些泪痕，再细细地品味那些咸味，或许还能增加一点乳白色的液体。

而忒修斯确实这样做了，他亲吻着弟弟的眼皮，追逐那个四处逃跑的眼球，直到纽特不堪其烦挣脱开来。

“阿尔忒弥斯，你不应该这样勾引你的哥哥，你的哥哥甚至找了个安静的地方，来与你偷情。”

此时，纽特才反应过来身处的空间，他们还是在图书馆内，只是忒修斯幻影移形到其中一个隐蔽的书架角落里，你们知道的，图书馆的藏书量之多，也因为种类的繁杂，总会有些书架容纳着冷门的，无人问津的的种类书籍。书架的高大是很好的间隔屏障，而一些小情侣为了追求刺激，他们会在那里接吻，甚至做爱。

等到明白忒修斯意图时，纽特已经失去了主动权，他的背靠着书架，一个大的动作可能会使某几本书发生移动，以致发出声响，所以他只能徒劳地想把衣服里那只不安分的手给抓出来。梅林在上，为什么他要听从忒修斯的话，把皮克特和嗅嗅关在箱子里，去答应哥哥这个所谓短暂的约会！

“呜......嗯.......忒修斯这里是图书馆，我们不可以......做这种事.......啊，疼。”

“阿尔忒弥斯，你说巫师的拟雌型，噢我指的就是你。拟雌型的胸部是不是会拟化为普通雌性一般，会因为发育而胀大，你的胸肉将会变得柔软，奶头在受到刺激的时候而不受控制地翘起，就算隆起的弧度仅仅是个小山丘。梅林啊，你是还未成熟吗？”

忒修斯在纽特的颈间亲吻，一个个吻沿着大动脉不住地徘徊，就像叼着雌性脖子交配的猫科动物，以防身下的雌性挣脱自己的桎梏。而他的双手，早已探进了纽特的衣服里，穿过那层叠复杂的衣饰，用手掌贴紧了皮肉，尔后顺着身体的肌理而上抚摸着，直至探索到那个小小的乳粒。

宽厚而温热的掌心不住地摩擦着那还未苏醒的小粒，忒修斯试图把自己的掌心提高一点点，快速地移动掌心，让掌心和乳粒的顶端有了若有若无的接触，好让乳粒快些挺立起来。直到乳粒在这样的刺激下，颤颤巍巍地突出、挺立，忒修斯便开始张开他的手掌，利用手指之间的缝隙，把乳粒夹住，然后缓慢地往上提，纽特能感觉到他的哥哥的手指在逐渐收紧，似乎想要把他的乳头用这种办法拔出来。疼痛与快感，是不分先后到来的，纽特的乳头好不容易在忒修斯的手下脱逃，但它也因此变得更加殷红并微微翘起，就像少女的椒乳。

“看看，阿尔忒弥斯的奶头委屈极了，我要为此道歉，哥哥不应该说你还未成熟的。不过没关系，哥哥可以帮你变得成熟起来。”

疼痛与快感，让纽特自顾自地闭上双眼，他提不起力气，甚至发不出声音，他怀疑忒修斯趁自己意乱情迷的时候，暗自给自己施了无声咒。耳边是自己哥哥的疯言疯语，而他们居然在图书馆里做爱！梅林的袜子，他们到底在做什么！

委屈的乳头，等来的不是温柔的呵护，反而是更为猛烈的攻势。手掌继承了忒修斯的意识，大力地揉搓那个肉粒，间或抓起周边的胸肉进行揉挤，就像揉面团一样，想要用这种方式来按摩胸肉，让其发酵而变得松软。只是纽特·斯卡曼德作为一个成熟的男性，他的胸膛虽无兄长般宽广而结实，但是胸肉结实也还是存在的。无论忒修斯怎么去抓弄、揉挤，也仅仅能抓起胸肉那点皮肤，但他不死心并加大力度去粗鲁对待这片胸膛，那片胸膛因为他而变红，可怜的乳粒随着搓弄左摇右摆，给主人带来蚀骨的酥麻感。

忒修斯认为不懈的努力，总能让他的雌性变得成熟，成熟至能孕育他的孩子，而这一切，要先让他的雌性的性特征变得明显起来。

“等到你的胸部发育成熟，作为拟雌型的你是否还有机会孕育孩子，然后孩子会这样叼着你的奶头吮吸乳汁，你用这里哺育着我们的孩子。等到孩子稍大点的时候会喊你——mommy？”

“忒修斯......停......停下”

纽特身上的衣服，早已在忒修斯玩弄他的胸部时就被解干净了，平时不甚整齐的西服，在此刻被蹂躏得更为凌乱，纽扣被齐齐解开，露出主人因为情欲而泛红的躯体，在另外一位斯卡曼德先生的亲吻、揉弄下，身体部位上的其他雀斑随着主人压抑的喘息而上下跃动。纽特亲眼看着自己的哥哥俯下身子，像是抚慰被他摧残多时的乳头，轻轻地舔舐，然后小心地用双唇含着，嘬弄它。太不可思议了，纽特无法相信此刻自己的哥哥在嘬吸着自己的乳头，像婴儿吮吸着奶水，并且喊自己为mommy。

比兄弟结合的背德感更为强烈的道德谴责感席卷了纽特的思绪，他甚至以为自己已经成为了忒修斯口中的拟雌型，他将会在一次次的性行为里变得成熟，成熟至能孕育自己的雄性的后代。

裤子的扣子被解开，金属相互碰撞的声音，打破了被欲望、情爱所胶着的空气，起码这让纽特的脑子稍微清醒了点——他们现在还在图书馆里。这个事实，代表着万一有哪个猎奇的且不滥用咒语的巫师，亲自来找寻感兴趣的书籍，只要他来到这块区域，他就会见到一场令人震惊的性爱现场，当事人是斯卡曼德兄弟，一位是英国首席傲罗，一位是著名的神奇动物学家，最重要的是这场被掩藏的兄弟乱伦将被迫公开于人前。

他再次央求忒修斯换一个适当的场所，但是忒修斯置若罔闻，他在嘬吸纽特乳头的同时，还把手伸到了纽特的下身，灵活地解开扣子，利落地脱去弟弟身上最后的遮羞物。他握住了那根勃起的阴茎，动作轻柔地上下撸动，跟他用力嘬吸乳头的动作形成鲜明对比。

他试图以抚摸身下人的阴茎，来让其陷入自己的情爱陷阱里，起码使他闭嘴并发出呜咽。纽特不满地闷哼了一声，因为忒修斯不再轻轻地利用手上的粗糙，来刺激抚慰他的阴茎，他反而用了点力，宛如虚握着那根柱体，实际上用着手指按压茎身上的筋络。

狡猾的忒修斯甚至用指甲搔刮着阴茎顶端的小口，使它流出更多的前液，逼迫他的主人只能垂首咬着衣服，以防露出羞人的呻吟声。忒修斯的另一只手，则试图探入那个紧密的，会让忒修斯获得销魂快感的小洞，那是个令人流连忘返的神秘地。他的手指探过肠肉，绵软的肠肉在经过多次入侵后，早已对忒修斯臣服，它紧密而又温顺，总能很好地箍紧忒修斯的棒子，让双方获得性爱的快感。

纽特明白，他们之间的性爱一旦开始，就无法中断。自从成为了恋人，忒修斯便撕去好哥哥的伪装，对待情人的独占欲，以及武断，在他们一次次的性爱中慢慢展现。不要误会，忒修斯在纽特心里依旧是那个对弟弟亲善的好哥哥，他自信、强大、可靠，能给予自己弟弟合适且妥当的建议。但是在作为恋人的情事当中，忒修斯把握着绝对的权力，他以温柔诱惑猎物进入自己的圈套，待猎物发觉并开始挣扎时，忒修斯便会以他的力量去制服猎物使之臣服，并献上自己的颈脖，这个猎物就是纽特·斯卡曼德。

所以他只能指望忒修斯在找好这个隐蔽地前，早已做好所有的防护措施，在周围施几个无声咒，还有把这块充满情欲气息的地方设立屏蔽，他以忒修斯的独占欲发誓，忒修斯决不允许旁人窥见到他亲爱的弟弟被操弄时的神情。

“阿尔忒弥斯，拟雌型会多一个小口吗？比如说，在这个神秘地，往上一点，更绵软的，一个小口。我想它会在此时湿哒哒的，那些从你体内涌出的黏稠体液，包围着我的手指，噢你在吸我的手指，阿尔忒弥斯，你透着一股母兽想要孕育孩子的气息，你是在发情吗？如果你那个潮湿而软软的小口会为我开启，而我就会像这样抚慰着它，为你描绘外露花瓣的轮廓，再去触摸你的芯珠，你会随着我的动作而颤抖、呻吟，求着我的棒子将你的嫩花捅开，让她变得鲜红，变得瑰丽。或者你更喜欢我的舌头？”

“我......哥哥......不要折磨我......呜”

这是一个邀请的讯号，忒修斯不知道在什么时候就解开了自己的皮带扣子，他的衣装整齐，仅有的几处皱褶是因为纽特在感受快感时无意识造成的，但他的裤链早被拉开，雄赳赳的阴茎早已挺立外露，甚至因为渴求光临神秘地而流出了些许前液，他的阿尔忒弥斯需要他。

纽特被情欲折磨要忘记自己身处何方，他因为自己兄长的疯话，把自己想象成多了一个嫩洞的拟雌型，他咬着衣服，腰部下沉使臀部抬起，并轻轻摇晃，张开的大腿像是一个拥抱，去诱惑面前的雄性来抱他，然后用他的雄性特征狠狠地干入那个在流水的骚洞里。

那个渴求入侵的小口，在感受到熟悉的硬物试探性地用头部靠近，尔后退开，温热粘稠的体液被拉扯成细丝，在空气中瞬间冷却，掉落在身体时却不能缓解这副身躯的燥热。纽特还未出口的哀求，在他张嘴时便被突如其来的捅入所击碎。硬物迅猛地找到了神秘地的敏感处，不像在勾起纽特性欲时那么慢吞吞的，它在务求一击即中。

忒修斯把纽特抱在怀里，以防两人的动作导致书架抖动，梅林在上，他没有施放任何咒语，这意味着剧烈的书架抖动以及过大的声音会吸引来别的巫师。他的弟弟在低声呻吟，顾及到身处的位置，他的热气在忒修斯的颈间呼出，似乎是快感麻醉了他的意识，纽特仰起头撕咬忒修斯的皮肤，借此发泄快感给他的刺激，然后纽特得到一个大力的进出，他小声呜咽带着含情脉脉的眼神，伸出舌尖讨好般地舔舐着他弄出来的痕迹，结果都是忒修斯用力的鞭挞罢了。

纽特不敢告诉忒修斯，每次性事里他的挑衅与讨好，为的只是忒修斯更用力的进出，他享受着哥哥的疼爱，享受着他的霸道，他屈服于忒修斯的性器，那是不可言说的意乱情迷，他就像是恶魔，拉着忒修斯共赴地狱的孽火，在那里交缠结合直至高潮，最后倾诉互相的爱意，就算被燃烧殆尽，余下的灰烬将是他们爱的见证，即使灰飞烟灭。

“嘘，阿尔忒弥斯，你听，有人来了”

恶魔在耳边低语，惊醒了沉沦的罪人。纽特变得惊慌失色，他不由自主地夹紧了嵌在体内的硬物，他挣扎着想要挣脱忒修斯的桎梏，在一切被发现前，他们要伪装得好好的。

然而来人的声音被忒修斯坏心眼地施了个咒语，使远处细小的谈话声，在纽特的耳边渐渐放大，仿佛外来者即将来到这个被情欲笼罩的区域，纽特甚至能听见陌生的脚步声，越来越近。

“没想到你喜欢看这些冷门的书籍，为什么不用飞来咒语，还要亲自来找？梅林啊，那么多的书籍，你怎么知道在哪？”  
“唉，阅读是要亲力亲为才会有意义，你……嗯？”

来人的脚步突然停止，他四处张望，小心地聆听，似乎是有什么声音吸引了他的注意力。

“你有没有发现，有些奇怪的声音？像呻吟？”

纽特无法挣脱开强大傲罗的怀抱，体内的硬物的攻势越发地猛烈，纽特想给自己施一个无声咒，但他的哥哥抓住了他的双腕，不顾一切地做着最后的冲刺。纽特知道自己只要一张嘴，他敢保证整个图书馆都会听到来自自己的呻吟声，他一口咬住了忒修斯的脖子，任由他在自己的股间冲撞发泄。咕叽咕叽的水声，在纽特耳边回响，他的股间粘黏一片，他又听到了那两个陌生人的脚步声，他们在寻找奇怪声音的来源，他无声地引颈以逃避事实，他的哥哥坏心眼地在他耳边诉说，

“他 们 看 到 了。”

一个字就是一个用力抽插，忒修斯加强语气的气音，就像魔咒，他一边惩罚着自己的雌性，一边用魔咒使他丢失了魂灵。

纽特高潮了。  
他被高潮袭击，他的脑子一片空白，他只想到这场禁忌的性爱被发现，他有罪，罪名被坐实见证了。

等纽特回过神来，他正缩在忒修斯怀里，不愿意去面对被发现性事的窘况和羞愧，那些略带咸味的眼泪划过他的脸颊，被迫开放的花朵红得极其不自然。而忒修斯在亲吻他的眼泪，他在道歉。

“嘘，嘘，阿尔忒弥斯，我骗你的，他们没有看到，他们以为是图书馆的幽灵在呻吟，他们什么都不知道，宝贝对不起，不哭了。”

可能是忒修斯的说法太有说服力，毕竟历史悠久的图书馆总会有那么些幽灵在游荡，那些生前热爱书籍的人，直到变成魂体他们也对油墨味爱得发狂，他们表达情感的方式就是那些在生前不甚得体的呻吟，来图书馆的人都见怪不怪。又或者是对哥哥绝对的信任，纽特勉强地抓起了因为性事掉落在地上的魔杖，念了个探索咒语，发现之前说话的人早已远去并在讨论着图书馆的幽灵，于是相信了忒修斯的说法，但不选择原谅他。

在高潮与羞耻感袭击后，他扑在哥哥的怀里哭泣，自顾自地摇头，他不应该答应这场约会，又或者是放任忒修斯对他所做的一切，以至于他受到了莫名的惊吓，他的屁股还是黏糊糊的！忒修斯又射在里面还不愿意出来！

忒修斯把弟弟此刻的举动解读为：性事之后的撒娇。他没有想到，他即将遭罪。  
此时他只想到，据说在高强度且刺激的性爱中，发情的雌性极易受孕，要是纽特真的是雌性，那么他们的爱情结晶就会在纽特的肚子中孕育。

想到这些，他又亲了亲宝贝的阿尔忒弥斯。

“坏孩子，你又弄脏了我的衣服。”  
“闭嘴，忒修斯。”

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 我没有想到，我也有写FT的一天。  
> 不知道大家觉得这锅汤怎么样，但是我觉得自己写得很高兴！  
> 因为是突发无料，有什么bug的地方请多多见谅  
> 谢谢你们！！！！！！！！！！  
> 老福特：@搞点小事


End file.
